


The REAL Jack

by NympheSama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU-gust 2020 (somehow), Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Dark Tim, Deception, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Gay Sex, Intense, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One sided Rhysothy, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Corruption, Stalking, Tim assimilates into Jack, Unhealthy Relationships, dark dark daaaark Tim, dont say i didnt warn you, dub con bordering on non con due to identity issues, identity theft, like seriously friggin dark Tim, very intense Rhack relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Tim has been longing for something for a VERY long timeAt last, the day has arrived; the day he finally gets the guy... one way or another
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Rhys (one sided)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 71
Collections: AUgust 2020





	The REAL Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemscape/gifts), [BootlegFireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/gifts), [Sasspiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/gifts), [phantomfrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomfrance/gifts), [SparkyNomad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyNomad/gifts), [Lost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/gifts), [ThatNeedyZombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/gifts).



> This has been a PROCESS 😅  
> I dont usually write THIS dark, but uh... here we go
> 
> I dont entirely know how to tag it... so, lemme know if theres something should be up there and um... also what you think?  
> Insecure wench here 🤣  
> Thankyou all for your patience!
> 
> Oh! Also, many thanks to my awesome beta; Lemscape - I could not have done this without them ❤  
> x My love to you all x

**The** **_Real_ ** **Jack…**

Tim walked a step behind Jack, as always. His shadow, his body double, his twin, the doppelganger, the spare; or his personal favourite, Jack Two.

No other body double had achieved such a status. But then, no other body double was as good as Tim. 

Tim had every scar, every tick, every habit Jack had… and Tim was the only one, who never screamed; upon receiving the brand upon his face, or the mask to cover it.

Tim was undeniably; the best.

Tim had watched Jack, even when he didn't have to. He'd learned more than any other body double had ever even tried to learn about the _real_ Jack. He'd perfected the way Jack would scratch his head when nobody was looking, the way he would roll his eyes when he was bored… the way he would stroke his dick, as he watched what could be either porn or the violent deaths of anyone who dared to oppose him.

That one depended on how the day was going, as a rule.

Tim had never meant to be such a dedicated study; this was just an easy solution to his student debts, or at least… that was all it was supposed to be.

But then, the more time Tim spent as Jack… the more he started to _feel_ like Jack.

He never wanted for anything, his every whim was catered to; he could drown himself in booze, drugs and sex every night if he wanted… and still wake up to find even more waiting for him. He'd even had Moxxi eating out of the palm of his hand, at one point. 

But his crush on her had diminished after her repeated attempts on his life, or rather, on _Jack's_ life. Eventually he'd grown bored, tired and despondent. Her death had ultimately solved the problem; and Tim was able to begin enjoying the benefits of being Jack's best and _favourite_ body double for a time.

Tim's life was perfect, except for just _one_ small thing.

Tim wanted something that _Tim_ could never have.

… but _Jack_ could.

"So, after you got the power cell, you're free to kill 'em all." Jack was saying negligently, as they walked into his office. "I mean, you can be artistic or somethin' if you want, I dunno… I know you like getting your hands dirty so, leaving it open on the _how_ ." He added, walking around his desk while Tim came to a halt; a servant waiting until he was _told_ he may join his master. "Just… gimme a good show, yeah Pumpkin?" Jack called, gesturing over his shoulder to allow Tim closer.

Tim hesitated a half of a heartbeat, before following Jack around the desk; standing a step behind Jack, as he leaned his forearm against the glass panel which separated him from the vast expanse of space beyond… smirking down at the nearby planet which he all but ruled at this point.

"Just _look_ at it all," Jack breathed, staring down at the great scar which tore across the surface of Pandora; the Slag Scar. "All that Eridium, just _waiting_ to be mined… and then all the slag we can make, all the weapons it can aide." He drew in a deep breath as Tim glanced down at a pocket watch he wore; identical to Jack's, but adapted to a very unique purpose.

He'd been very careful. It had taken him _so_ long… but now, he pressed the small button in the centre, illuminating the screen for a split second, before dropping it back to his pocket.

His cheek twitched; and he licked his lip quickly, before calming and stilling himself. A calm, perfect replica of Jack once again.

"All that money, just _waiting_ to jump right into my pocket! Ha, ha, _haa_ !" Jack laughed, oblivious to Tim's momentary distraction. "I mean, _man_ ..!" He gloated gleefully, looking over at Tim with a bright, wide eyed smile. "Anyone who wasn't jealous of me _before_ ? Oh, they're gonna be _so_ jealous of me now! I mean, c'mon! Richest man in the damn universe _and_ this freakin' handsome?" He chuckled smugly, shaking his head as he looked down at the insane planet beneath them. "I mean, I feel for those miserable bastards, I do… but what can I say, I'm just a caring kinda guy."

Tim gazed down at Pandora idly, counting the passing seconds in his head. "They'll just have to suck it up," he chuckled quietly, sighing as he tipped his head slowly from side to side and cracked his neck. "Bitches are friggin' lucky we ever let 'em see this goddamn handsomeness."

Jack laughed, turning away from the window and clapping Tim on his shoulder fondly. "See, this is why I like you, Jack Two." He snickered, shaking his head as he turned towards his desk. "You think like me… you know what we're worth."

Tim's lip twitched, the barest acknowledgment of Jack's praise. It was rare, so he was always sure to enjoy it.

"Well, that's why I'm the best." He said, turning to follow Jack to his desk. "King can't rule, if he doesn't believe in his own worth, right?"

Jack paused, turning back to Tim with a chuckle. "Calm down there, Pumpkin… I might like that you're dedicated to the job; but don't go getting overconfident," he warned, grinning at Tim in the very same way which Tim often grinned at bandits… right before he slaughtered them; and their entire camp. "Only room for _one_ King, Kiddo." Jack chuckled, winking as he turned back to his desk again.

"Well then," Tim hummed lightly, dipping his fingers into his jacket pocket as Jack glanced at him curiously. Tim winked, grinning back at Jack; a perfect mirror of his previous, dangerous expression. "Hail to the king, baby."

Jack turned fully at Tim's low chuckle, his brows rising in surprise as Tim removed his hand from his pocket with a flash; as the metal blade caught the light briefly. Jack barked a short, disbelieving laugh; before he grunted and blinked in surprise, his hand rising to his side as Tim buried the short but lethal blade into his flesh.

"There can be only _one_ Jack…" Tim whispered, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he yanked his hand back, pulling his hidden knife out of Jack's side. 

He wasted no time. If he let Jack recover himself, Tim would lose his chance forever. Quickly, he flipped the knife over, shoving at Jack's shoulder so he stumbled back against his desk; as Tim drove his hand higher, thrusting the sharp blade into the soft flesh beneath Jack's jaw. " _Heh, heh…_ stop stabbing yourself…" he snickered, laughing as Jack finally began to scratch at Tim's arm.

Of course; it was too little, too late.

Tim laughed as Jack choked, blood bubbling from the wound on his neck as he yanked the knife free; and then thrust it into Jack's neck again. "Do you have _any_ _idea_ …" Tim whispered, amid gleeful cackles, as he watched Jack choke and try to speak; his face twisted with fury and disbelief. "Just how _long_ it took me... to perfect a shield disruptor; powerful enough to leave _you_ vulnerable?" He asked, grinning maliciously as Jack's eyelids began to flutter weakly; as Tim yanked his blade free and then thrust it into Jack's neck a third and final time.

"Years of research..." he whispered, laughing as he pulled the blade free and threw it aside; wrapping his hands around Jack's neck tightly. " _Months_ of testing… and now, finally..." He breathed, moaning softly as he felt Jack splutter, coughing blood as he spat weakly at Tim. " _Finally..!_ He'll be _mine._ "

Jack blinked slowly, his brows furrowing slowly, before he began to wheeze; his breathing shallow and laboured as he failed to fight Tim off. "Y-you…" he choked, gasping for a final gulp of air, as his eyes turned glassy and lifeless. His final words, forever unfinished.

Tim held on for another full minute. He knew only too well, what a slippery bastard Jack could be. But when there was no life, no gasp for air, no attempt to save himself in any way… Tim slowly began to loosen his hold. He looked at his hands, painted red with Jack's blood; as Jack's body slid to the floor, staring emptily up at Tim, still twisted by the faintest hint of an angry scowl.

"Oh…" he breathed quietly, staring at his fingers as he wriggled them slowly; Jack's blood glinting as they moved in the light. He didn't even notice the toe of his boot, catching Jack in the side of his face, as he shuffled past him and collapsed into his enormous yellow chair. " _Oh_ …" he moaned softly, fidgeting awkwardly as he felt a pleasant thrum beneath his skin.

He'd done it.

He'd succeeded where countless stupid bandits had failed. He'd _killed_ Handsome Jack. 

"Oh, ho, _hooo_ …" he laughed, patting down his sides carefully, despite knowing he had received no wounds in return. Jack had come to trust Tim; he'd been unprepared for the betrayal. "Oh, _finally_ …" he giggled gleefully, biting his lip as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hmm…" he gave a content sigh, leaning back in the chair and swinging his legs idly, gazing up at the ceiling as he thought of all the ways he would soon be able to have Rhys; _at last_. 

The first time he'd seen him, his breath had caught in his throat. He had a natural beauty, even more than Moxxi ever had. Jack had evacuated him and his two best friends from Helios when Dahl had first attacked the space station; back when Tim's transformation had first been completed. That meant that Tim had no idea of his existence as Jack's first new body double, when his 'job' had first begun. He'd been naive, sweet and caring then; even as he waded through the mounting bodies of Dahl operatives, crazy Elpis scavs and the numerous beasts he'd had to carve a path through.

Rhys had returned to Helios, against Jack's orders; after the destruction of the Eye. Tim had only met him briefly. Rhys had been obsessing over Jack, worrying if he'd been hurt in Moxxi and the damned Vault Hunter's deception… but that brief meeting had lit a fire in Tim, which he had never been able to smother.

Tim had been introduced, but Rhys' attention had slid straight over him, right back to Jack.

Tim had known instantly; Rhys would never look at _him_ that way. His heart, his _everything_ belonged to Jack. Tim stood no chance.

He had been stung by Moxxi's attempt on both his and Jack's lives, but sex was sex; candid it kept the unobtainable from his thoughts, then it could only be a good thing. Besides, after months of shooting, stabbing and otherwise murdering countless living beings, even sex with someone who tried to kill you was better than nothing.

At this point, there were probably very few people who hadn't tried to kill him, so it wasn't like he could afford to be picky.

It had taken him over a year to finally get Jack into that damned vault. A year of blood and dirt, of betrayal and tears, of lies and of _Jack's plans_.

He'd gone to Jack's office to report his findings, tell him that the final hurdle was crossed… but it hadn't been Jack, waiting in the office.

Rhys had been as beautiful as the first time Tim had seen him, every bit as breathtaking. He forgot all about Rhys being unobtainable, instead stammering like an idiot as he complimented Rhys; who had been unbearably kind about the entire situation. He had also been disappointingly _un-_ moved, his dismissal of Tim's flattery easy; and even thoughtless.

Tim had felt something in his heart wither, Rhys' blatant disinterest taking something from him, though he wasn't sure what; and he hadn't had time to examine whatever it was either, for Jack had chosen that moment to arrive.

Watching them together, the way Rhys' eyes brightened, his entire body language shifting around the man Tim had to _pretend_ to be… that hole from Rhys' rejection had warped, twisted into something darker.

He didn't just _want_ Rhys; he _needed_ him.

He needed to taste him, to feel him, to _know_ him; and he needed to be the one Rhys saw, that Rhys _needed_ in return.

He watched Rhys and Jack talk quietly, staring from across the desk; and he desperately needed for Rhys to look at him the way he looked at Jack… but so long as _Jack_ was around, Rhys would never look away from him.

And then the idea hit him.

If Rhys only wanted Jack, but Tim wanted Rhys? Well, then Tim would _be_ Jack; and then he would _have_ Rhys. 

It was simple in every way; except execution.

Tim's obsession with Rhys had only grown over the years, his determination fuelling his every move. He obeyed every order Jack gave him, he didn't even care about the scar which Jack inflicted him with. He needed it. Without it, Rhys would know he wasn't Jack… 

Tim _needed_ to _be_ Jack.

The years had passed with slow, arduous preparation, with a determination which had _finally_ led him to this moment... and now, Tim had finally done it. He'd killed the one obstacle, which kept him from the only thing he truly wanted anymore.

Tim hummed as his memories flashed behind his eyes like a silent movie on fast forward. He blinked when it had finished, shaking his head as his brow furrowed, a realisation having struck him suddenly. He lowered his eyes to his lap, as he spread his palms and examined them thoughtfully.

Jack would have defensive wounds, right? Even with his custom shield; which Tim had spent so long working to disable, Jack would have basic signs of a struggle, wouldn't he?

Tim nodded to himself grimly, slipping from the chair and crouching beside Jack; pausing for a moment to admire the view. 

Finally, Tim removed his pocket watch and shield; swapping them for Jack's and rummaging through his pockets quickly, swapping the contents to his own pockets quickly and adeptly. He paused as he pulled three items from Jack's inner breast pocket, fingering the furthest item with a smug grin. He was still grinning as he stuffed the items quickly into his own inner breast pocket and continued his rummaging, before concluding that he had swapped everything. 

Tim picked up his discarded knife and then looked himself over. " _Hrn_ …" he hissed quietly as he held the blade awkwardly, making a shallow gash in his lower arm and a small, non lethal wound just above his hip. " _Arrghh…_ son of a _taint-"_ he grimaced, panting as he shook his head and then stood up, grinning down at the man who had changed his life forever.

Or… what was left of him, at least.

"You…" he panted quietly, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "You _stupid_ son of a-" he fell silent abruptly, freezing in place guiltily, as the office doors in surprise as they swung inward.

"Jack?" Tim's blood froze, his eyes widening as he swallowed thickly. "I know you said one o'clock, but as you were only briefing Jack Two, I thought I'd-" Tim held his breath as the new arrival finally seemed to notice his tense posture. "... Jack?"

Tim swallowed heavily, trying to catch his breath and calm his suddenly racing heart. He exhaled a quiet, trembling breath and turned slowly, his eyes slowly rising to drink in the _vision_ that was everything he'd ever wanted.

Rhys looked amazing. Hair swept back softly but elegantly, his shirt open two buttons at the collar, exposing some skin _and_ ; if Tim was not mistaken, a hint of ink. Tim was excited to finally explore _that_ little discovery for himself. Later.

He licked his lips, running his eyes over Rhys' very flattering trousers, which hugged his skin in all the right places and made his long legs seem even longer. 

Tim swallowed thickly, his lips parting in a soft sigh of appreciation. Thrown for what to say in greeting, Tim allowed his knees to buckle, fumbling to catch the edge of the desk with a pained groan.

"Jack!" Rhys' cry of concern was music to Tim's ears. He watched as Rhys hurried across the office and circled the desk, gasping and jerking backward a step when he saw the body laying on the floor. "What..?" He breathed, half covering his mouth with his hand as his eyes shifted to Tim, who hissed as he rose to his feet slowly.

"Heh," he chuckled, coughing as he pressed his hand over the wound he'd inflicted just over his hip. "Nothin' to worry your pretty little head over, Rhysie." He drawled, stumbling as he shuffled over to Jack's chair, slumping into it with a relieved grunt. "Jack Two just… well, let's just say I revoked his status as the best body double." He said, gritting his teeth and hissing as he glanced down at Jack's immobile body. "In fact… heh, I revoked his status as a _living_ body double, too." He chuckled dryly, wincing as he reached for a drawer at the side of the desk.

Tim waited uneasily as Rhys seemed to be stuck in some sort of shock, occupying himself with rooting through a small first aid kit which had been kept in the desk drawer. He grimaced, swiftly undoing his jacket buttons and removing the garment before awkwardly trying to remove his sweater. "Oh my god… _Jack_!" Rhys finally seemed to break free of his transfixed state, rushing to the side of the chair and dropping to his knees; his hand pressing urgently to Tim's wound. "Jack, just… just hold on, I-I'll uh, I'll call-"

"Jeez, Rhys…" Tim huffed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. He locked his lips, before reaching for Rhys' chin, mindful not to let his hand shake in his barely contained excitement. His fingers glided over Rhys' cheek, his breath catching at the smooth skin which he smeared a thin trails of blood over. 

Tim thought his heart might have stopped.

"You think a little friggin' _scratch_ like that is enough to take _me_ down?" He snorted, caressing Rhys' cheek as he grimaced and reached for Tim's waistcoat, unbuttoning it swiftly to repeat the motion with the shirt beneath. "Damn, Rhysie… here I was, thinking I was gonna have to buy you that lunch first." He snickered, watching with fascination as Rhys rolled his eyes and eased Tim's shirt open.

"Shut up, Jack," he muttered, glancing up at Tim when he winced and sucked in a sharp breath. "Sorry… just, just hold still and let _me_ see that you're okay… please?" He asked.

Tim rolled his own eyes in response, but negligently waved for Rhys to continue his examination. "Whatever, Rhysie… just, get on with it." He sighed, propping his elbow on the arm of his chair and cradling his chin, as he lowered his eyes to watch Rhys frown worriedly and prod at his wound tentatively.

There was something utterly thrilling about having Rhys' fingers grazing his skin so softly, so careful in their exploration of his wound. He shivered, closing his eyes and allowing himself to enjoy the touch which he'd craved for _so_ long. 

"Well, I'll say it again… you're the luckiest son of a bitch I've ever known." Rhys finally sighed, seeming content that _Jack's_ life wasn't in immediate danger. 

Tim smirked in private amusement, lazily bouncing his leg and swinging the chair gently. "C'mon, Rhysie…" he teased, his eyes glittering playfully as Rhys flashed him a scowl and reached for the first aid kit. "We both know this was _all_ nothin' but pure, Handsome Jack skill, baby." He chuckled, lifting his eyes to the top of Rhys' hair; his hand quickly following to see if it was really as soft as he'd always imagined. 

It wasn't. 

It was better.

Well, actually, it was a little tacky from the stupid hair gel Rhys insisted on using, but Tim figured that the more he ran his fingers through it; the more the gel would lose its hold and the hair would be softer. So, he ran his fingers through Rhys' hair repeatedly, tugging lightly and grinning lopsidedly when some strands stood up out of place. 

"Jack, _quit it_ ." Rhys huffed irritably, looking up at Tim with an exasperated expression; thought there was a hint of amusement in his eyes, Tim was pleased to note. "You know damn well that won't make it any damn softer; you're just gonna piss me off, when my hair won't go back how it's supposed to be." He grumbled with the hint of a pout. " _Every_ goddamn time, I _swear-_ "

"It looks better this way." Tim interrupted dismissively, wincing as Rhys quickly daubed some antiseptic over his wound. " _Argggh_ ..! _Sonova-_ " he hissed through his tightly grit teeth.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." Rhys snorted, though he glanced up with an apologetic look. "It's just to make sure. I could grab you an Anshin syringe, but seeing as you're _you_ and everything, you wouldn't trust it not to be poisoned. So, you'll just have to make do with my cleaning and bandaging skills."

Tim chuckled dryly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You know I always prefer it when _I_ tie _you_ up though, Cupcake." He teased, smirking when Rhys rolled his eyes.

The cameras Tim had painstakingly installed in Jack's penthouse and office were more than worth the initial terror he'd suffered, at the thought of being caught. He'd seen all of their most intimate moments, witnessed all the secrets they'd shared. He knew how Jack would treat Rhys, knew how Rhys _wanted_ to be treated, as well as _when_ . Tim knew everything at this point… and now; he could finally experience it _all_ for himself.

He planned to savour every _single_ second.

"Okay," Rhys huffed at last, his shoulders relaxing as he sat back on his heels and offered Tim a small, shy smile. "There… all done." He said, closing his eyes and his cheeks dusting with a soft hint of pink, as Tim thread his fingers through his hair again. "What happened..?" He murmured, his lower lip trembling as he shivered beneath Tim's touch.

Tim remained silent, watching as he slowly dragged his hand down the side of Rhys' face, barely able to keep himself seated in his eagerness to lean forward and run his hands everywhere at once. "Jack..?" Rhys murmured, distracting Tim from the various images, forming in his mind. He raised a brow as Rhys' eyes opened, his face leaning into Tim's palm. "Jack, what _happened?_ I can't believe Ti- uh, I mean… Jack Two, would-"

Tim moved his hand slowly across Rhys' face, pressing his fingers to his lips and trying to keep from hyperventilating at the rush of giddy excitement he felt. "Heh, 's alright Rhysie," he mused quietly, lowering his eyes to Jack's body slowly, his lips curling into a dark smirk. "I think we can call him _Tim_ … seeing as he's all _dead_ now." He said, leaning his head against the back of Jack's- no, _his_ chair.

He ran his eyes over the body he'd labelled as Tim; drawing in a slow, deep breath as he cast away his _old_ life. He was ready to embrace his _new_ life; in the full.

"So..?" Tim blinked slowly, turning his gaze back to Rhys, who ran his fingers over the now carefully bandaged wound tenderly. "Why would he..?"

Tim snorted and grinned. "Are you friggin' kiddin' me?" He chuckled, spreading his palms and gesturing to himself. "Why _wouldn't_ he, for a chance to be the king?" He said darkly, lowering his eyes back to the body. "I guess it's _kind of_ annoying… he _was_ the best. But, now he's dead." He said, clapping his hands together and laughing when Rhys noticeably startled with surprise. "Sucks to be him."

Rhys shivered, glancing at the body, before leaning forward and burying his face in Tim's lap. Tim closed his eyes negligently running his fingers through the back of Rhys' hair, maintaining a disinterested facade while his heart leapt with joy and excitement. He even sighed with exasperation, though it was purely for effect. He couldn't be happier with the development; and he had _no_ intention of letting Rhys move again _any_ time soon.

"I can't believe it…" Rhys mumbled against Tim's thigh, seemingly oblivious of Tim's dick rapidly filling with blood. "I trusted him, _you_ trusted him… I thought-"

"You thought _what_ , huh, Rhysie?" Tim demanded, his voice thick as arousal clouded his thoughts. "You thought _TimTam_ was _special?_ " He snarled, narrowing his eyes as he tightened his fingers in Rhys' hair and reluctantly yanked his head from his lap. "You _liked_ him, huh? Is that it?"

"No!" Rhys shook his head, seeming genuinely shocked by the demand. He scowled at Tim for a moment, before his expression crumbled and his eyes began to water. "Jack, I… I just don't work without you. The thought that he…" he paused, glancing at the unmoving body and shivering as he quickly looked away again. "I can't stand it."

Tim eyed Rhys for a long, silent pause. He cocked his head, uncertain if he should feel something at the clear disgust which Rhys felt upon glancing at _Tim's_ body, before his lips twitched with amusement. 

What was there to feel? _Tim_ was dead... he was _Jack;_ and he had _Rhys_. Just like he always wanted.

"C'mon, Princess, quit the waterworks, yeah?" He sniffed dismissively, waving his hand dismissively. "Nobody can stop the greatness, that _is_ Handsome Jack… you know that." He said, clicking his tongue thoughtfully against the roof of his mouth as he watched Rhys wipe his eyes on the back of his hand. "C'mon, Rhysie…" he murmured in a lower tone, his fingers gentle as he fit them to Rhys' cheek. "I'm fine, I'm here… ya ain't never gotta worry, _ever_ again. I'll never let you go." He promised, as Rhys sucked in long, a trembling breath. 

"Okay…" he sighed, seeming to recover quicker at the dark promise. "Do… you still want to go to lunch?" He asked tentatively, biting his lip uncertainly. "I can probably order something, if you rather not be see-"

"Nah," Tim said dismissively, smirking at the bloody thumb print he left, when he pressed his thumb to Rhys' lower lip, his heart stuttering when he felt the warmth of Rhys' breath against his skin. "Betrayal always kills my appetite." He said, flapping a hand vaguely and turning toward the office doors, which had slid closed while Rhys saw to his wound. "But uh," he mused, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. "I mean, if _you're_ hungry then I could probably offer you… _something_."

Tim's lips curled into a devious grin, watching as Rhys blinked and licked his lips. "Y-you…" he stammered, pausing to cock his head as his lips twitched with amusement. "You were attacked, could have been _killed_ … and you're thinking about your _dick_?"

"Pfft, please… like _I_ was ever gonna let anything come between me and your after dinner _services_." Tim snickered, bouncing his leg lightly as he drew in a slow, deep breath; reaching for Rhys' flesh hand and dragging it to his crotch. 

He figured it was just as well he was already holding his breath, because Rhys' hand just _touching_ him was enough to make his hips lurch enthusiastically.

"How the hell can you be _this_ turned on after getting _stabbed_?" Rhys huffed, shaking his head with fond exasperated as he lightly squeezed Tim's painfully hard dick.

"You know me, Cupcake," Tim muttered, his voice cracking with the effort of not crying out in exalted bliss. "Blood… murder; and then the thought of _you_? Heh, 's better than porn."

Rhys shook his head, frowning as he glanced at the body beside the desk, although his mechanical hand still reached for Tim's belt. "I still don't understand how he managed to come so close… I mean, your shield-!" Tim bit his lip as Rhys shuddered, fighting a smirk as he watched the fear and disbelief play across his face.

"Eh, little bastard made himself a disruptor… smart, but didn't help him in the long run." Tim said roughly, licking his lips and shifting in his seat, as Rhys undid his belt and trousers, freeing his cock from it's too tight confines. " _Damn_ …" he muttered, tensing as Rhys trailed his index finger over a small scar on the underside of his dick.

It had hurt like a bitch, but Tim was nothing if not a perfectionist. It was pointless to come so far, if a single detail could give him away.

Jack had never known Tim knew about _that_ scar, and had never been interested in checking. Tim was never more grateful for his hidden cameras. 

Tim watched as Rhys swallowed thickly, his chest hitching as he sucked in a sharp breath. "I know it's a work of art, Rhysie, but you gotta get past this hero worship of the Vice President here, ya know?" Tim drawled, his lip quirking despite the bad taste joke.

He figured the ultimate gain, namely _Rhys_ , was worth pretending to find his 'own' bad jokes funny for the rest of his life.

Rhys himself just rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh which was weary, exasperated and long suffering all together. "Jack, how many times have we been over this?" He grumbled, pouting at Tim even as he ran his hands along his thighs. "You _have_ to stop calling your dick the Vice President."

Tim cocked his head, threading his fingers into Rhys' hair slowly. "That an _order,_ Rhysie?" He demanded thickly, narrowing his eyes and tugging sharply on his hair; tipping his head back to expose Rhys' throat.

Rhys hissed quietly, his eyes closing as his fingernails scraped over Tim's thighs. "Ah, I wouldn't c-call it that…" he gasped, capturing his lip between his teeth as he cracked his eyes open slowly. "More of a… a repeated request..."

Tim hummed, releasing his tight grip on Rhys' hair and allowing his hand to drift down over the exposed skin of his throat, lingering to trace the dark lines of his circular tattoo. "Hmm… any other _requests_ you wanna make of your king?" He asked quietly, the hint of a dangerous, unspoken threat in his tone; as he reached into his breast pocket with his free hand and pulled out the small, smooth button which he had taken from Jack's corpse.

"J-just... one," Rhys admitted breathlessly, licking his lips as he peered up at Tim with a heavily lidded gaze, his eyes flitting to the button as he visibly shivered.

"Yeah?" Tim narrowed his eyes, tightening his hand around Rhys' throat and relishing the rush of excitement, of power and desire which whipped along his spine and made him shiver with anticipation; his dick throbbing with need as he tried to resist the overwhelming touch of Rhys' skin against his own. "What d'you want, Rhysie?" He drawled lowly, forcing Rhys to rise on his knees as he lifted the hand which he'd wrapped around his throat.

"I-I want, _oh_ -" Rhys muttered, closing his eyes and swallowing heavily as he rubbed his hands across Tim's thighs, as Tim grinned and pressed the button. " _Ahhhhh! Jack!_ " He gasped, tensing and biting his lip _hard_ as Tim smirked and clicked the button a second time.

"I _want_ you…" Rhys pleaded with a small tremor in his voice, moaning softly as he relaxed his stiff shoulders; arching his back and tipping his chin toward Tim imploringly. 

Tim's throat tightened, his dick aching at the thought of all his wildest fantasies, his every dream laid out before him. He drew in a long, deep breath through his nose, narrowing his eyes as he lowered them to Rhys' offered lips. He blinked slowly as he sat forward, dragging his tongue over his lower lip and watching Rhys eye the movement hungrily. "You _want_ me, Rhysie?" He demanded, a taunting question which made Rhys shiver, he was delighted to notice.

Tim wrinkled his nose in the farce of a sneer, urging Rhys closer by the hand he'd curled around his throat. "You _want_ me?" He repeated in a dangerous whisper, the corner of his lip twisting up into a dark smirk, as Rhys gave an awkward, breathless nod. 

Tim was positive his heart would explode out of his chest any second, his dick was _certainly_ about to erupt from his bodies over excitement at having his every dream and fantasy of _years_ of longing; laid out before him, ripe... for _his_ taking. "Alright then, Cupcake." He drawled thickly, licking his lip as his breath caught in his throat. "I _guess_ ya better _have_ me."

Tim held himself rigid for another half a second, a slow grin twisting his lips as Rhys whined at him. With exaggerated slowness, Tim leaned closer; his eyes dropping to Rhys' parted lips, as his pulse thundered in his ears.

Tim had dreamt of his first kiss with Rhys numerous times over the years. He had imagined every scenario possibly conceivable to man, had thoroughly contemplated every possible situation… but however much Tim planned the first encounter, it would never be _Jack_ enough.

And so it was, that as he paused a hair's breadth away from Rhys' lips, he made sure to summon his most Jack behaviour. 

Tim wrinkled his nose into a half sneer and dove forward the last half a millimetre, capturing Rhys' lower lip between his own in a hard and ravenous kiss.

Rhys moaned lewdly, the sound enough to make Tim's balls tighten eagerly, his heart seeming to come to an all out halt as he finally… _finally_ tasted what he'd craved for so many long, _long_ and patient years.

Tim would have been happy to exist in that moment forever; his lips pressed tightly to Rhys' as he clawed at Tim's thighs, his kiss demanding and fierce, controlling and dominating in _exactly_ the way he knew Rhys loved.

Tim's body was a glorious, radiant mess. He could barely wrest control of his own hands, which wanted to wander and explore Rhys eagerly. Instead Tim locked them tightly, his fingernails scraping at Rhys' tattoo on his throat, while his other hand pressed the button again.

" _Mmmm_!" Rhys' choked cry was immediately swallowed by Tim, as his tongue delved forward to plunder Rhys' mouth for the first time… but he knew that he would have to explore more thoroughly another time, for now; he allowed himself only brief, powerful thrusts. 

A taste.

An appetizer, to better appreciate the main meal, when it came time.

Tim nipped sharply at Rhys' lip, simultaneously squeezing his throat, pushing him back as he whined piteously. "Heh, whassa matter, Rhysie?" Tim drawled thickly, panting lightly as he eyed the pretty sheen of sweat, glistening on Rhys' brow. "Feelin' a little… _overwhelmed?_ "

"Jack… _please_ !" Rhys gasped, his eyes glazed and beseeching as he peered at Tim from beneath his lashes. "I-I can't… I _need_ -" 

Tim hummed quietly, narrowing his eyes as he cocked his head and watched Rhys shiver and squirm, moaning softly as his cheeks dusted with deeper hints of rouge. He drew in a breath and held it, searing the vision into his memory, before clicking the button off at last.

Rhys panted heavily, his eyes closing as he slumped against Tim's hand on his throat. " _Jack_ ," he whispered, his fingers curling and uncurling in Tim's loose trousers beneath Tim's fascinated gaze. "Jack, plea- _nng!_ " Rhys grunted as Tim leaned closer and used his hand to tilt his head, lowering his lips to Rhys neck and grazing his teeth over the tattooed flesh. "Oh… _god,_ yuh-" 

Tim was ravenous at the sound of Rhys' breathy moans, as Tim kissed his throat with rough kisses, the soft flesh damp and salty with sweat beneath his lips; as they moved enthusiastically over the area, marking it with red, raw nips which Tim only _hoped_ would bruise later.

Tim wasn't sure if he'd ever tasted anything better, than Rhys' skin against his tongue. That taste alone was worth killing for.

He was eager to find out if the rest of the experience would prove so... deliciously fulfilling, after such long winded expectations.

Tim reeled back against the chair, jolting it back an inch as he closed his eyes and released Rhys' throat, running the warm, sweat slick fingers across his burning lips. "Oh, _Rhysie…_ " he muttered darkly, peeling his eyes open as Rhys mewled and lowered his head, nuzzling at Tim's inner thigh softly.

"Jack… _Jack_ ," Rhys sighed blissfully, his lips restless as they shuffled over Tim's thigh, his fingers busily rolling his trousers lower to expose more flesh from beneath.

Tim chuckled thickly, relishing the inquisitive but experienced touches against his skin, the contact seeming almost to sizzle, in Tim's mind at least. He clicked his tongue, his eyes locked on Rhys as he lifted his hand and pet his soft, but tacky hair lightly. "Alright, Rhysie… alright." He drawled thickly, raising a brow as he leaned his free elbow on the arm of the chair and propped his chin in his palm. "Buffet's open, Pumpkin."

Rhys released a low rumble, which seemed to come from deep within his chest, as he swept his palms over Tim's thighs roughly; his blunt fingernails digging into his ass as Rhys leaned closer and buried his nose in the carefully clipped hairs at the base of Tim's dick. "Mmm…" Rhys hummed contentedly, inhaling deeply as he intermittently kissed and flicked his tongue at Tim's shaft. "Do you know..?" Rhys whispered tightly, flicking his eyes up to meet Tim's searing gaze. "That you taste _so_ fucki-"

"Less talking, Rhysie." Tim interrupted dismissively, his fingers tightening in Rhys' hair, as Rhys dragged a long, terse lick along the underside of his cock.

Rhys moaned as Tim's fingernails scraped over the back of his neck and scalp, his eyes glinting with hunger as he swallowed thickly. "Yes, _sir_." He breathed, his flesh fingers curling around the base of Tim's cock as his lips parted and engulfed the soft, swollen head.

Tim sucked in a sudden, sharp breath, his eyes closing as he threw his head back against the chair with a faint smacking sound. His lips parted silently, his thoughts swirling, slowing as they became fogged by pleasure and disbelief.

Years of plotting, planning, scheming; devising the _perfect_ plan, all for something so… ultimately greedy and self-serving. Not that Tim was about to regret his decision, not when Rhys was making such glorious sounds of appreciation; his lips soft and warm as they slid over Tim's dick.

Tim dug his nails into the soft skin at the back of Rhys' neck, sucking his lip between his teeth as he slowly peeled his eyes open and lowered his slightly dazed gaze to watch Rhys slurp and gulp around his cock, eagerly dragging his lips back and forth across the hard shaft.

Tim groaned quietly, his brow furrowing as Rhys scraped his teeth against the underside of his cock, humming softly as he released the hand at the base of Tim's dick and spread his fingers over the carefully clipped hairs, allowing himself more room to sufficiently swallow Tim's dick.

His breath quickened, licking his lips as he rolled his hips; rolling his eyes to the ceiling as some of his deepest fantasies played out, right in his... lap.

Needless to say, he had _not_ done the scenario anything even _close_ to justice in his mind.

Tim closed his eyes, surrendering to the moist warmth which engulfed him. His lip curled into a dark grin, as he pressed the button in his free hand, a deep rumble erupting from his chest when Rhys gasped and moaned loudly around him.

Rhys' attentions increased, his whimpers soft at first but rising in both volume and vibrations, his shoulders tensing as he sucked Tim's dick like his life depended on it.

Tim would have laughed at the irony of that, if he weren't so busy having his brains sucked outta his dick.

Rhys' continued hums grew louder as his eager slurps grew messier, smothering Tim's dick with saliva.

Tim sucked at his lip, biting the soft flesh to keep from screaming. His dick throbbed, _ached_ beneath Rhys' attentions; so maddening… and not enough. Not fucking enough. He pressed the button in his hand, his breath escaping him in a tortured hiss, as Rhys pulled away with a gasp of relief.

"Jack…" he mumbled hoarsely, his lips shuffling over the length of Tim's hard shaft, as he tilted his head into Tim's free hand; closing his eyes at the near affectionate brush of his fingers through Rhys' hair. "Jack please, _please_ , I can't- I… oh god," his breathy pleas almost undoing Tim's resolve. 

_Almost_.

Tim drew a deep breath, rolling his swollen tongue in his hot, too dry mouth as he tried to calm the fire which burned beneath his skin. " _Up_." He barked thickly, narrowing his eyes at Rhys as he reluctantly pushed himself up on trembling arms, eyeing Tim's dick reproachfully as he tried to get his feet beneath him and finally stand.

Tim watched silently from beneath his lashes, as Rhys heaved himself up with the aid of Jack's desk behind him; leaning heavily against the edge as his hands gripped the hard surface. With his heart racing and his pulse roaring in his ears, Tim swallowed thickly and gripped the arms of his chair, rolling it backward as he pushed himself to his feet; his eyes never leaving Rhys' heated, imploring gaze.

By mutual agreement, their lips connected again, thought it wasn't a kiss; so much as the give and take of precious air. Tim was exultant, his blood boiling; _singing_ in his veins, as Rhys moaned and gripped his shoulders with fingers that were curled into tight claws, pulling him ever closer.

Tim grunted as he nipped at Rhys' lips, his fingers deftly pushing all of two shirt buttons through their holes, before impatience overwhelmed him. With a hooked finger, he tore the rest clean off the shirt; smirking when Rhys pulled back abruptly in apparent frustration. "Jack!" He scolded, though the effect was utterly ruined by his wild eyes and his breathlessness. "I've _told_ you about the buttons! How many _times_?!"

"Rhysie, Cupcake, Baby…" Tim drawled, cupping Rhys face between his palms; the small button carefully perched between his index and middle fingers. "How many times have _I_ said?" He asked, grinning shamelessly as he raised his brows. "I don't _care_."

Rhys narrowed his eyes as Tim ran his hands down his throat to his chest, brushing his shirt over his shoulders until it caught on his elbows; his eyes eagerly drinking in the hidden inked flesh beneath.

For Jack's eyes only; and now Tim's… _forever_.

Tim groaned as he lowered his lips to Rhys shoulder, kissing the markings with deceptive gentility; before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh.

" _Ah_ !" Rhys gasped, his arms rising awkwardly to Tim's shoulders, held back from fully embracing him by the restrictive material still taut around his elbows. "Ohhh… Jack, _yes…_ " he hissed, as Tim roughly sucked at Rhys' nipple, pinching the pert bud between his teeth, before rising to mouth sloppily at his throat; his fingernails leaving faint red tails even over the blue ink, as he dragged them roughly down Rhys' torso to his trouser waistband and the zipper suffered as most of his shirt buttons did, victims of Tim's impatient fingers. 

Tim had been _patient;_ long enough. His fingers burned as they crept beneath the fabric, barely resisting the urge to tremble as they curled around Rhys' rigid and leaking dick. 

"Oh… _god-_ " Rhys moaned breathlessly, arching toward Jack and tilting his head back, averting his head to the side to allow Tim more room. "Jack…" he gasped, shivering as Tim dragged the pad of his thumb across the weeping slit. He glanced down at his hand, fascinated by the pre cum leaking over his hand.

"Jack," Rhys whispered, a hiss of a moan escaping him when Tim grunted and returned his attentions; and his teeth, to Rhys' throat. "Jack…" he repeated louder, shuddering as Tim squeezed his hard shaft. " _Jack…_ shouldn't we move Tim? I-it's like he's, _ah_ , he's staring at me…"

Tim bit down on the side of Rhys' neck abruptly, a low growl of warning escaping him as he pressed the button in his hand and released Rhys' dick; leaving him tense and whimpering with both need and shock. "What… did you just say to me?" He panted lowly, drawing back and curling his hand around Rhys' throat, as he narrowed his eyes. "You choose _now_ , when I'm turnin' you on; when we're about to _fuck_ … to say some other fuckers name?" He demanded, shaking his head and wrinkling his nose as he squeezed Rhys' throat threateningly. "Wh-what is this, huh? Is it _him_ turning you on right now? Huh, Rhysie? You wish it was _TimTam_ about to stuff your ass fuller than a… a Turkey at Thanksgiving?" 

"What? N-no!" Rhys hissed, his brow furrowing as he scowled at Tim reproachfully. "D-don't be ridiculous! I just… j-just don't like the way he's s-staring at me!" He panted heavily, clawing at Tim's shoulders as he bit his lip, desperately trying to contain his tortured cries of pleasure; though he made no attempt to remove Tim's hand from his throat.

"Oh, but he's _not_ staring at you, Cupcake." Tim murmured, brushing the tip of his nose against the shell of Rhys' ear. "See, he's _dead_ … so he's not staring at _any_ -thing, anymore." He laughed, cocking his head and grinning lopsidedly. "So, unless you can gimme a _damn_ good reason, why you just said that fuckers name to me; while _my_ hand was on your dick… and when it was _my_ tongue down your fucking throat ten seconds ago, well," he paused with a dark chuckle, raising his brows as he blinked innocently. "Well, Rhysie, I'm just gonna have to assume that you _liked_ him and that some part of you wishes _he_ were the one standing here with you…"

Tim smirked as Rhys squirmed uncomfortably, his body trembling as it was assaulted by yet more waves of pleasure. "Y-you… s-s-stupid _bastard_ ," Rhys managed to hiss, closing his eyes and moaning loudly as his fingernails dug into the flesh of Tim's shoulders. "You know o-only too well, that I would n-never let _anyone_ t-touch me; except f-for _you…_ " he mumbled distractedly, opening his eyes only to narrow them at Tim. " _Esp-specially_ n-not some one who tried to… to take you a-away from me."

Tim cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, trying and failing to process the feelings which assaulted him at the confession. He managed to identify jealousy, dejection, fury and hatred; before a smothering blanket of smugness enveloped them all.

No matter what, he was Jack now; and all the adoration, the devotion which Rhys felt for Jack… well, that was _all_ Tim's. Now and forever.

He flashed Rhys a dark grin at the thought. "You're _mine_ , Rhysie." He said lowly, as if confirming Rhys' statement. "Always _have_ been and always _will_ be." He insisted, his eyes glittering at the clear elation Rhys' felt at the dark promise.

Tim's nose wrinkled in a sneer, his lips colliding with Rhys' in a brief kiss which was all teeth and enraged passion. "He ever try and seduce you, huh Rhysie?" He asked, ignoring Rhys' needy groan as he gripped him by the hips and roughly turned him around, plastering himself against Rhys' back as he nipped at his ear. "Hmm? Ever think 'bout trying a… a _remodeling_ , of the original; the _real_ Jack?" He demanded, closing his eyes as he pressed his crotch snug against Rhys' ass; relishing both the breathy moans which Rhys voiced, as well as the vibrations which emitted from his ass.

"N-never…" Rhys gasped, panting as he leaned his elbows on the desk. 

"You never considered sampling the goods?" Tim rasped thickly, rutting slowly against Rhys, his eyes reluctantly peeling open and staring foggily at the ceiling. "Or he never tried it on with you?"

Rhys cried out as Tim teased him mercilessly, leaning forward to scrape his teeth over the black ink on the side of his neck. "I… I w-wouldn't call it h-h-hitting on me…" he said in a rush, shaking his head as he seemed to struggle to speak. "H-he… he said… oh god, Jack _please-"_

"Ah, ah, _ah_ …" Tim drawled thickly, leaning away from Rhys and lowering his eyes to his ass, swallowing heavily as he slid his hands to the fleshy cheeks and squeezed. He moaned deep in his throat, Rhys mirroring his sounds of pleasure; not realising how _long_ Tim had desperately desired to squeeze the damnable, tempting globes. "You tell me _now_ , Cupcake… or you can forget about getting _this_ into you." He said, narrowing his eyes as he squeezed Rhys ass cheeks, pressing them against his dick as he put teasingly over Rhys' quivering, vibrating hole; his lips quirking previously at the small, weighted string, dangling from the crinkled ring of flesh.

" _Jack_ !" Rhys pleaded, a choked sob escaping him as Tim continued to glide his dick over; but never _into_ Rhys' ass. "Oh god… h-he said… he said I h-had pretty, _ah_ , pretty eyes!" He gasped, shuddering as Tim bit his lip and grunted, withdrawing a hand from Rhys' ass just to bring it back down against the cheek hard; barely containing his grin at the glorious smack of skin against skin… and Rhys' pleasures, tortured cry of bliss.

" _And?_ " Tim demanded, gliding his hand over Rhys back and up into his hair, tugging his head upward roughly as he continued to rut against his ass.

"And _what_ you sadistic fu- _hnng._.!" Rhys bit off his comment with a hiss as Tim used his free hand to spank him again. "H-he was… he was babbling about… uh s-s-something about how they, _oh_ -" he whined, rocking back against Tim as he spanked his again, then rubbing the area gently; admiring the faint pink glow. "It was some _stupid_ _shit_ about how s-soft they were… h-he rambled a-about not meaning the, _mmm_! The eyeballs, but-but then said he was sure they w-were soft a-and squishy too... and… _oh god, Jack!_ ** _Please_** _!_ " 

Tim rolled his hips slowly, continuing his languid rut against Rhys' trembling ass, as Rhys' breath hitched with a half sob, half moan of need. 

He remembered the conversation. He'd not been expecting to see Rhys on his way to be debriefed by Jack that day, just three days before they'd opened the vault on Elpis; and changed all their lives forever. Three days before Jack had been scarred by that self entitled _bitch_ … when he'd completely written off the Vault Hunters as bandits.

That had been just _four_ days, before Tim had been branded himself… and supplied with his own new mask.

That encounter had changed Tim. His bumbling, childish attempt to woo Rhys had been utterly dismissed; hell, he hadn't even been sure Rhys had heard him, he gave no sign that he had, then or any time since. "What'd _you_ say, Rhysie?" He asked quietly, licking his lips as he squeezed Rhys cheek tight in his palm.

"I-I, I didn't!" Rhys groaned, whining pitifully as Tim eyed his ass, watching his dick glide slowly between Rhys' buttcheeks. "I n-never said anything! N-never even ack- _ah..!_ Never acknowledged it… never… n-never… oh god Jack, _please_ , please…"

"Hmm," Tim mused, torturing Rhys a moment longer as he rut against him without speaking. He knew only too well Rhys spoke the truth, but that didn't mean Tim couldn't exact a little revenge, did it? Besides, Jack would be livid Rhys never told him. 

Tim figured it played out in his favour both ways.

"Ya know, Rhysie?" He drawled thickly, snagging the weight at the end of the string between his index and middle fingers and tugging softly, barely stimulating Rhys' trembling hole; despite Rhys' loud wail to the contrary. "I think I believe you." He mused with a grin, cackling as he yanked the love egg vibrator from Rhys' ass and nudged the head of his cock against his now empty ass, thrusting inside with a deep throated grunt; to Rhys' delicious moan of relief.

Tim immediately tensed, his hand releasing Rhys' hair to grip his other hip; his fingers making deep, white imprints in the flesh, as Tim tried to catch his breath. "Son of a…" he wheezed, his jaw dropping as he arched forward, burying his nose in Rhys hair as he grit his teeth and growled quietly, squeezing his eyes tight as he finally… _finally_ felt Rhys warm, snug walls clench tight around him. " _Taint_!" He hissed between his teeth, his hot breath exploding over Rhys' sweat studded skin; making him shiver and whine beneath Tim's added weight.

"Jack…" Rhys mumbled, panting as Tim pressed him hard against the desk. "Jack, please… I-I can't." He huffed, crying out and arching his back up against Tim, when he rolled his hips and nudged himself deeper into Rhys' ass. "Please, Jack, I _need_ -"

"Heh, you beg prettier than anyone, Rhysie… I ever tell you that?" Tim whispered, barely managing to think coherently through the rapturous bliss and satisfaction he felt. He twisted his head, nipping at Rhys' ear and relishing the shudder which ran through him. "Huh? I ever tell you, how your begging is like… music to my _fucking ears?_ " He demanded, drawing his hips back and snapping them forward roughly.

" _Ooohhh!_ " Rhys gasped, his hands curling and uncurling restlessly atop the desk. "Yes, Jack, yes…" he pleaded, trying to push back against Tim; though the added weight against his back made the movement impossible.

"Don't _ever_ let me hear you say that fucking name again, Rhysie…" Tim hissed, near delirious as he pressed his forehead to Rhys shoulder and panted heavily. "Not _his…_ or any other fucking guy." He snarled, reeling back and snapping his hips forward again, grunting at the rush of giddy pleasure which shot through his dick and made his stomach flip. "I don't wanna hear their names… I don't wanna hear how anyone tried to talk to you…" he growled through his teeth, tilting his head back and forcing his eyes open. 

"And if I _ever_ hear," he whispered dangerously, pausing to scrape his teeth over Rhys' inked shoulder slowly, as he simultaneously inched his dick backward; hovering on the threat of completely pulling out. "That _any_ fucking asshole, _anywhere…_ " he hissed, moaning loudly as he thrust forward roughly, kissing the side of Rhys' hot neck when he cried out in impassioned bliss. " _Ever…_ puts their _fucking_ hands on you," he rasped, leaning back as his fingers dug into Rhys' hips and pulled him back to meet Tim's eager thrust forward. "I'll cut those filthy hands off, carve out their friggin' _guts_ and paint the entire fucking _station_ in their blood… you damn well _hear me_ , Cupcake?"

"Yes, yes, _yes!"_ Rhys panted thickly, nodding his head in urgent agreement. "Yes, Jack… please, _please_!" He sobbed, glancing upward with his blue echo eye whirling and flashing; glitching out, from his overstimulation.

Tim chuckled darkly, inhaling a deep breath through his nose as he tried to centre himself. "Alright, Rhysie…" he hummed thickly, patting Rhys' hip before gripping it tightly again. "Good boy. Here we go," he murmured, abruptly setting a rough, rapid pace as he thrust eagerly into Rhys.

"Oh, oh, _oh, oh, oh!_ " Rhys gasped, his breathy whimpers and loud moans were music to Tim's ears, as he snapped his hips forward in near desperate haste.

Years of imagining had done nothing to prepare him for the reality of his dick; warm and snug within Rhys, hugged _so tight_ , so _perfectly_ tight by his walls, while his balls bounced eagerly against his crotch. 

The loud, wet slap of skin against skin clamoured in the air around them, a tangible vibration which Tim could feel thrumming through his veins with every rapid, forceful thrust he made. 

Tim watched intently as his dick repeatedly disappeared into Rhys, only lifting his gaze in brief bursts, to drink in the euphoria on Rhys' face. "Oh, baby…" he grunted, wrinkling his nose and flashing his teeth in a gleeful, if slightly manic, grin of bliss. "You know… just how friggin' _perfect_ you look on my dick?" He grunted, his jaw falling slack for a fraction of a frantic heartbeat, as Rhys moaned in such outright joy, Tim found it to be _criminally_ arousing.

"You ever felt so goddamn good, huh?" He demanded, gasping as his dick throbbed eagerly, digging the fingers of one hand into Rhys' hip, while he dragged the nails of the other along Rhys' spine; leaving a raised, red trail on his skin, before he gripped his hair tightly. " _Well,_ Rhysie? You _ever_ had _anyone_ make you feel so _fucking_ good; as you do right now? _Huh, Rhysie?_ "

"No! No, Jack!" Rhys gasped, his eyes unfocused as Tim tugged his head back from the desk. "Never… never! There's _nobody_ , never been _any_ body… please, Jack…" he pleaded, his voice trailing to a whisper as he moaned, biting his lip as Tim leaned over him and bit his shoulder.

"Nobody…" he huffed against Rhys' burning, sweat speckled skin. "Nobody but _me_ ," he hissed, his breathing laboured as he tried to slow his hyperactive heart. "Only me, Rhysie… you'll only _ever_ be _mine…_ " 

"Jack," Rhys whimpered, shuddering heavily as his fingers clawed at the far edge of the desk. "You… you, you..." he whispered hoarsely, moaning as Tim licked along the black lines of the tattoo on his neck, before mouthing at the area roughly, nipping and suckling alternately to make a pretty purple bruise in the centre of the markings.

Tim tried to slow the rapid snap of his hips, but the urgency swelling within his gut drove him to thrust hard into Rhys, too overwhelmed and overawed by the unbelievable reality now laid out before him.

His dick ached, need clutching at his chest like a vice as he grunted and dragged his teeth and tongue along Rhys' throat to his shoulder.

"Rhysie…" he whispered against his skin, gritting his teeth in a tight grimace as he tried to hold on. "I wanna hear you scream for me, Cupcake… tell me now, who's the only person ever gonna touch you, baby..?" He demanded thickly, panting heavily as he twisted the string between his fingers and gripped the still vibrating love egg between his fingers. "You scream _my_ goddamn name."

" _Jack! Please, Jack!_ " Rhys pleaded desperately. " _You, only you, only_ **_ever_ ** _you! Jack,_ **_please_ ** _… Jack, Jack… Ja-"_

Perhaps it was the sobbing need, the tears of unadulterated pleasure and frustration on Rhys' cheeks; or even just how desperate he looked, flushed with a rosy glow to his skin beneath the beads of sweat… whatever it was, Tim decided, at last; to be merciful.

When Tim reached down and lightly dragged the love egg along the shaft of his aching dick, Rhys quickly let go, coming in quick, powerful spasms; an appropriate and fitting end to his long wait and Tim's gleeful torment. Above him, Tim leaned away and then stilled, tipping his head up slightly and drinking in Rhys' slowly softening cries. Tremors racked his body as he fought to hold back his own release.

He let his jaw hang slack, his brow furrowing as Rhys' ass clenched and pulsed around his dick; squeezing and milking a powerful, if reluctant orgasm from him with a strained groan. " _Hrrnnng._.." he hissed between his teeth, dropping the love egg entirely and released Rhys' hair; moving both hands to grip his hips with a tight, bruising grip.

Years of waiting and longing, of plotting, careful study and observation; finally come to fruition.

Tim couldn't help but ask himself, as his dick pulsed and throbbed within Rhys' ass… was it worth it?

Heh, abso-friggin-lutely.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined just _how_ good it would feel to have Rhys, to taste him, fuck him… to have him utterly devoted to him alone, for the rest of their lives.

"Jack…" Rhys' soft moan drew Tim from his thoughts, his hand trembling as he lifted it from Rhys' hip and thread it through his hair softly. "Jack," he sighed, as Tim grinned lopsidedly.

"Yeah, yeah, Princess… I know," he chuckled thickly, patting Rhys' rump with his free hand playfully, admiring the marks which he'd left over Rhys' skin. He bruised beautifully, he noted with no small amount of glee. "I'm amazing." He huffed tightly, biting his lip as he reluctantly drew his hips back and withdrew himself from Rhys' ass.

"Jack, can't you shelve your stupid ego for just ten seconds?" Rhys complained weakly. "I can't think straight yet, I'm not going to tell you to shut up _half_ as cleverly as I wanna."

"Ah, ah, _ah,_ Rhysie…" Tim scolded playfully, dragging his finger over the tender, quivering flesh of Rhys' entrance as it leaked the first spot of white. "No leaking all over my carpet now, Cupcake." He snickered, leaning down to snag the still vibrating love egg from the desk.

"Oh no, Jack, _c'mon!_ I can't _…_ " Rhys whined, though he made no effort to stop Tim, even rolling his hips back against the soothing rub of Tim's hand over his ass, as Tim pressed the button and turned the vibrator off at last. " _Jack…"_ Rhys whimpered, as Tim grinned and nudged the love egg against his ass; gathering the few drops of cum seeping from his hole and pushing them back inside, as he slid the egg back into Rhys again.

"You know the rules, Cupcake…" he whispered, leaning closer to bite Rhys' plump right buttock playfully. "You keep that in there long enough, keep yourself under control… and I'll make it worth your while tonight." He whispered, flicking his tongue over the crinkled flesh and grinning as he flopped back in his chair, stroking his jaw with his finger as he eyed the beautiful _mess_ that Rhys had become. That _he_ had reduced him to.

"I'm pretty sure you already made it worth my while," Rhys grumbled, struggling to lift himself to his feet even while using the desk to help him. "Although, considering I've lost yet _more_ buttons from my favourite shirt; and my zipper is quite possibly broken… I might have to reprise that statement." He huffed, turning steadily and pouting at Tim in accusation.

"Hey, ain't my fault you get me so hot under the collar, Rhysie." Tim replied negligently, grinning as he leaned back and rolled his head against the back of the chair. "You don't want me to ruin your stupid shirt? Don't wear the damn thing when I'm horny."

"Jack, you're always horny." Rhys sighed, shaking his head as he tested his legs with his weight. "Why don't you try not killing anyone this afternoon? You know, so you make it back to the penthouse before you start salivating like some wild dog this time." He said, reaching to pull up his trousers with a faint groan as he threw Tim a too innocent smile.

Tim narrowed his eyes, but his lips twisted into an amused grin. "No promises, Cupcake." He said at last, watching Rhys struggle; but ultimately succeed in doing up his trousers. "Why don't you head back now?" He asked, tipping his chin toward the office doors curiously. "Early finish for the bosses favourite and all that …"

Tim smirked as Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes, though he seemed amused by the offer, judging by the twitch of his lips. "Uh huh, yeah, because you'll get _any_ work done if I go home early." He snorted dismissively, frowning when he tried to do his shirt up and only managed the two middle buttons. "You know," he huffed in exasperation, pushing away from the edge of the desk. "This is exactly why I hate it when you get all grabby and… and _urgh_!" 

Tim snorted, grinning smugly as he drew in a deep breath, reluctantly straightening and fastening his own trousers. "Maybe you oughta have a shirt ya don't like set aside… just incase you decide to stop by for uh, _lunch_ , ya know?"

Rhys snorted and rolled his eyes, smoothing his shirt as much as possible and tucking it into his waistband. "You know, _one day_ ; you're going to have to _actually_ take me to lunch."

Tim chuckled and shrugged his shoulder, wincing as he recalled the pain of his wound. "How 'bout this instead?" He offered, drawing in a deep breath and sighing constantly. "I'll come home early tonight… just as soon as I finish up a few things here." He said, casting a sly glance toward the body on the floor.

Rhys frowned, lowering his own eyes as he cautiously stepped around the body. "What are you gonna do with him?" He asked, wrinkling his nose as he looked back at Tim, dismissing the body as he squeezed Tim's shoulder gently.

"Eh, still deciding." Tim hummed dismissively, running the back of his fingers against Rhys' wrist softly. "I'll give you a full rundown later tonight." He said, grinning wickedly as Rhys rolled his eyes and leaned closer with a sigh.

"I love you." He murmured, moaning quietly when Tim cupped the back of his neck and drew him into a fiery, but brief kiss. 

Tim would have said _I love you too_ in a heartbeat, he would have told Rhys every single damn day, from the day he'd first laid eyes on him; if only he'd been able.

But it wasn't _Tim_ that Rhys made his confession to… and _Jack_ would never say such open words of sentiment and attachment in any public setting.

"Be crazy if you didn't." He said instead, grinning lopsidedly when Rhys smiled and bit his lip. "Try not to miss me too much, huh?" He snickered smugly, waving the small button in his hand. "I'll try to make sure your day isn't _too_ boring without me."

Rhys heaved a long suffering sigh, shaking his head and trailing his fingers over Tim's shoulder as he walked around his chair. "I'll do my best not to scream that you're a heartless bastard to anyone who comes in my office." He said sweetly, winking at Tim over his shoulder, as he sauntered away.

Tim chuckled darkly, watching Rhys as he made his way out the office and glance back at the door to offer a shy smile. When he'd stepped through and closed the door behind him, Tim allowed himself to collapse back in his chair, staring at the ceiling in disbelief. "Well, I'll be damned…" he mused, shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to the body on the floor.

"Guess it's time we said goodbye to _you_ , huh?" He hummed, his lip quirking as he sprang to his feet in a sudden burst of energy. "Ha, ha, _ha_ … you stupid son of a bitch." He laughed, rolling his chair back and grunting as he bent over and gripped the bodies waistcoat. "You _really_ thought… you could ever keep him all to yourself?" He cackled gleefully, pressing a button on the underside of his desk, before dragging the body around the side and down the steps in front; and finally dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.

"Oh, this is so priceless…" Tim laughed, his brows rising in amusement. He crouched down, peering down into the hole in the floor; the trapdoor which the button under his desk had opened. "Man, I am just… I am gonna have so much fun with him, ya know?" He asked, tilting his face toward the body. "Well, of course you know… you had him all to yourself for _years_. But, out with the old… in with the new, as they say." He chuckled darkly, gripping the bodies jacket shoulder and giving a sharp heave, holding the scowling head over the hole. "There can be only one king, Kiddo." He whispered.

Tim gave a final last look over the body, before letting go of the jacket shoulder and letting it fall into the hole. Instantly the machines within whirled to life; and Tim… no, _Jack;_ the one, the only, the _real_ Jack... watched with glee, as the body disappeared into countless pieces.

He sneered, kicking the trapdoor shut and turning to walk back to his desk slowly, his arms behind his back as he held one of his wrists in the opposing hand. "Ha ha…" he giggled, feeling oddly light as he strode past the desk and stared out at the infinite stars and darkness which lay beyond the glass exterior of Helios. "Ha, ha, _ha..!"_ He smirked, sucking a quick breath as his cackling grew in volume; raising his hands slowly beside him. "Long live the freakin' _king_!"


End file.
